1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method, apparatus, and computer-readable recording medium for providing a content sharing service.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the recent increase in supply and accessibility of communication networks, such as the Internet, an amount of requests to share content between users is rapidly increasing and services providing interfaces for sharing content between users are being actively developed and deployed. Much of the content shared is shared based on relationships between users.